Love and Other Drugs
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: "Today is Valentines day," she finally responded. "A celebration for lovers and those who Cupid blesses with the gift of love. In summary, not my favorite holiday." Jack has been alone for three hundred years. Now a Guardian, he will begin to learn that for all spirits, even Tooth, love doesn't come easy. But, maybe, with a bit of self disclosure, he can fix that. Jack x Tooth
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my peeps! I'm not dead! And I have a new obsession! Rise of the Guardians is fantastic :3 I adore it. This story is for my new OTP. Rainbow Snowcone, Frostbite, JackxTooth, whatever you call it :) This will probably be a two-shot.**

**Also, I made this in response to an RP with Tooth-iana on tumblr. Go follow her, she's great :P**

**Warnings: there will be sex, probably next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

Jack wasn't entirely sure what possessed him to fly to the Tooth Palace, in the middle of the afternoon, on Valentines day. He figured it had something to do with North's confusing quip, "Tooth doesn't celebrate Cupid's holiday…I don't blame her," when he has asked why she hadn't shown up for their little get together. Jack had personally never met this Cupid guy, but still, a holiday about love couldn't be all that bad, right?

Of course, Jack didn't have any reason to celebrate Valentine's day. _Let alone someone to celebrate with. _It just seemed so strange that Tooth, the Queen of teeth, memories, and infectious affection and laughter, had an aversion to _anything_, especially a holiday.

"I'm her friend," the frost spirit whispered to himself, "If I want to know what her deal is I have to ask her myself." _And maybe this will give me something to do this lonely Valentine's Day._

Once landing on the ground floor of the palace, Jack was immediately hit with a refreshing wave of calm. Even though his first trip here had been horrific, in the almost year since Pitch's attack, he'd grown used to the Palace and even found it homey.

The locals weren't too bad either.

Baby Tooth was the first to notice his arrival, latching onto his cheek with a series of happy, welcoming squeaks and hums. The others soon looked his way, sighing and swooning as per the usual. He couldn't help but grin at the tiny fairies.

"Hey, Baby Tooth. Where's Tooth? I wanted to talk to her."

The small hummingbird's eyes widened a bit and a sad expression took over. Reluctantly, the fairy jerked its head toward the master bedroom at the tower's peak. Jack frowned. _Tooth? Not working today? Something may be wrong with her after all._

He patted Baby on the head, muttering his thanks before shooting up to the top floor on a gust on wind. He'd seen Tooth's room only once, when he'd been over helping her collect teeth as a summer pastime. Jack knew too well that the only reasons Tooth ever set foot inside her room was to find something or rest when she wasn't feeling well.

_Please don't be sick._

He knocked twice before entering, peering into the dark room only to find a lamp lit in the far corner by the bed and window. He could just make out the silhouette of a person sitting up on the mattress in the dark.

"Tooth? It's me, Jack. Are you ok in here?"

The response came weakly and without her usual enthusiasm, further worrying the winter Guardian. "Oh. Jack? Hi, what brings you here?"

"We had a party over at North's last night, ya know, for Valentine's Day? Nothing fancy, just an excuse to get Sandy away from work," he explained, strolling into the room, walking slowly as to not catch his feet on any objects hidden in shadow. "I thought you'd be there too, busy bee, but no dice. I was worried."

He stubbed his toes against the bed frame and let out a hiss, "Geez, Tooth, why's it so dark? I can't see a thing!"

The Tooth Fairy only sighed from her position on the bed. Jack could now see that she was cocooned in a blanket, hiding her face from his view. Her legs were curled up to her chest, her arms gripping them there as if she had been rocking herself. A weight nestled itself in Jack's chest. _This isn't like her at all._

"Tooth? Hey," he cooed, sitting by her feet on the bed, "what's wrong?"

"Today is Valentines day," she finally responded. "A celebration for lovers and those who Cupid blesses with the gift of love. In summary, not my favorite holiday."

Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Okay. Why's that? You got something against the Cupid fellow cuz I can go have a word with him if you want." He punched his hand for effect, managing a grin.

A soft chuckle escaped the woman before him. "Cupid's a fine man. Very sweet. I just don't relate to the holiday much."

Rolling his eyes, the boy threw his legs up onto the bed, facing Tooth with crossed legs and seeking eyes. "C'mon Tooth, there's something you aren't telling me. I'm your friend, right? You know you can tell me anything."

For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, Tooth sat up, folding her legs beneath her to face Jack more directly. He could make out where her mouth was in the dim light, but still couldn't find her eyes.

"Jack, you've been alone for a long time. Three hundred years, in fact. Did you ever feel that you would fall in love? No, wait, better question: did you ever see yourself in a relationship with anyone?"

He closed his eyes tightly, smiling sorrowfully. _I get it now. _"To be honest, no. I watched people, fell in love with their personalities, watched them age and die. Love was a spectator sport for me." He sighed, hunching his back tiredly, "an entirely one way street."

Tooth nodded, maintaining her silence. Jack noticed that her stance was just as worn down as his, as if unrequited affection was her age old companion too.

"But, you've been believed in since even before North and Bunny were. Did you have someone who…"

She shock her head, hugging herself. "No. No one."

"Not ever?"

"Never."

Jack blinked a few times, "Not even when you were human?"

Her head jerked up. Jack froze. He tried never to bring that subject up with his fellow Guardians. He figured if they wanted him to know, they'd tell him. Though, while Bunny, North and even Sandy had hinted at what their previous lives had been like, Tooth had never mentioned hers.

"Jack…I…I'm not like you and the others. While you all transitioned into this life…I just got a different perspective on it."

"What do you mean?"

Tooth sighed. "How to explain? I was born to a human slave and an eternal warrior. My mother, a immortal bird-like Sister of Flight, was almost killed by my father's master. He defended her. My parents loved each other because they were without any sort of love for so long. And then I was born.

"I looked human at first. But, with time, I grew feathers and wings just like my mother. It seemed like one day I woke up and I was someone different."

Jack smiled, "It must have been neat, being able to fly."

Tooth shook her head. "I hated it. I still…," she sighed, frustrated.

The Guardian of Fun sat bewildered. Tooth? Hate herself? For as long as he'd known her she'd been the most positive, loving people he'd ever met. _I guess everyone has their secrets._

"Jack, you have to understand, I'm not human. I never was but, at one point…I at least looked like I was normal. If I'd stayed like that, I would have had a normal life, had friends and maybe even gotten married. But, this…this…curse my mother gave me prevents any of that!"

Her breathing was harsh, her body shivered. Jack swallowed. "Why not? Your mother got married and it turned out fine didn't it?"

Tooth lurched forward, getting up in Jack's face suddenly and crying out, tearing running down her face, "Did it?! They _died_, Jack! They were hunted down and killed like animals! I was left all alone to start this life that I live now, and no, I'm not invisible, Jack Frost, but I sometimes wish I were because it would be easier than being like _this!"_

Jack took a deep breath, trying not to get defensive, and challenged, "Like what, Tooth? Better than being like what?"

Her face was tortured, scrunched up in pain, flushed and Jack was willing to bet that underneath the make-shift hood, her feathers were completely ruffled. Some people would be disturbed by the shift in Tooth's features. But, Jack…

_Beautiful. I hate getting her upset just as much as I love seeing her all worked up._

"Better than being a _freak_, Jack. I'm not human, I'm a _bird _for Christ's sake. Who could love that? Don't answer that. I know no one could. I've lived much longer than you have, Jack, and nothing's ever proved me wrong."

He sighed, scratching his head and Tooth sat back down, curling into herself again. His eyes scanned her form wearily, debating with himself endlessly.

_I did promise myself I'd do this eventually. No time like the present._

"Well," he finally amended, "I guess it may just be because I'm standing in your father's point of view, but I disagree with you."

Slowly, as if waking up from a deep sleep, Tooth uncurled herself and looked up at him. In the low light he could see her eyes, shining with some barely restrained emotion.

"What?"

Jack grinned sheepishly, feeling his face grow cooler with an icy blush. "I don't think you're a freak, Tooth. In fact, I really like you. In more than just the friendly way. I may have only met you last Easter, but to me, you're one of the most affectionate, infectious, adorable…beautiful people I've ever met. You love kids and your job, you take care of North, Bunny and I whenever we need it, and until now, I've never seen you go for more than a couple of minutes without a smile. I mean, you have a habit of staring at my teeth when I talk, but that's just you.

"But, like I said, I've been completely alone for three hundred years and any bit of affection is a big deal to me. Honestly, I could care less if you're a bird, cat, or any other animal- except maybe a rabbit- because I latch onto whatever warmth I can find in people."

Jack paused, noting the look on Tooth's face. She seemed like she was in a trance, lost in her thoughts. _Please let it be the good type of lost._

Smiling at her encouragingly, Jack reached up to cup her cheek with his hand. He nearly winced at the temperature difference, knowing his palm must have been freezing on her warm cheek. Luckily, she didn't seem to care.

"You…think I'm beautiful, Jack?" Her jaw trembled under his hand.

He grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth. "Sure do."

"And you have feelings for me?"

"That's right."

She tried to shake her head, restrained by the hand at her jaw line. She gripped it in her own tightly, not pushing it away, but hanging on for dear life.

"But, I'm…"

"Different." Tooth's moist eyes met his azure ones. "You're different, but different isn't that bad. I mean, none of us are quite human anymore right?"

She nodded a bit, a smile creeping onto her face. His heart warmed instantly, filling him with that bubbly feeling only Tooth could conjure in him. They sat there for awhile, just him stroking her face and the features behind her ear. It made him positively giddy when caressing her feathers a certain way caused her to shiver pleasantly.

"You know," she began, fully smiling now, "I'm not entirely different than you all."

Jack frowned. "I'm not sure what you're referring to."

Tooth's grin became almost devious as she quipped, "Last I checked, my anatomy is still human enough to _fit in_ with yours. Or rather, should I say, _for yours to fit in._"

Jack paled for a second, then a bright blue blush covered his entire body. Mouth gapping, he attempted to form words but all that came out was, "Ah, gah, duh." His mind kept repeating, _sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex. Tooth referenced sex. I'm not crazy, I'm not, that was a sexual statement. Tooth. Sex. Me. Gahhhhh._

Said fairy had long since burst into laughter, allowing the blanket to fall from her, revealing her face as she howled, clutching her sides.

It took a few minutes for Tooth to stop laughing and Jack to compose himself enough to form coherent sentences, but when it did, Tooth leapt into Jack's arms, startling the boy and grinned up at him.

"Oh, god, I haven't laughed that hard in _years_. You should have seen your face!"

Jack smiled despite himself, and embraced the still giggling Guardian of Memories. Laughing Tooth was certainly much better than Sad Tooth, even if it was at his expense.

"But, seriously, Tooth, you didn't mean what I thought you meant…did you?"

She looked up, amused, but nodded. "I wasn't kidding. I'm basically a person with feathers and wings. How do you think my mother had me anyway?" Her smile fell, realizing something. "B-but, I don't mean that we…um…I just…gosh, I…!"

Jack grinned down at her, kissing her nose, effectively silencing her. "Of course not. If you ever wanna bring this conversation back up again, go for it, but I'm perfectly content with this."

Tooth smiled dreamily, asking, but knowing the answer, "And what is this exactly?"

Jack laughed once and boasted, "You, being my first Valentine. Oh, and girlfriend if the term applies but I personally think it's a little childish."

Taking his face in her hand and running the other through his messy hair, Tooth smiled prettily. Leaning in so close that their lips brushed as she spoke, Tooth whispered, "Sounds wonderful. Oh, and Jack? You can call me Toothiana, if you'd like." To his answering smirk, she pressed their lips together in a sweet, innocent first kiss. Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him and deepening the kiss a bit, Tooth preoccupied with tangling her fingers in his hair.

Jack knew that centuries of a lack of self confidence wouldn't go away just that fast, but he also knew he'd be there to draw her out of it from then on. Maybe it was a just a coincidence that he ended up at her Palace that Valentine's Day, or maybe it was an act of fate. Either way, as the two new lovers parted for air, all smiles and joy, he thought, _"Thanks Cupid."_

__**I hope you liked it! I tried to stay IC as much as possible, but I may have failed... Review to let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Ok, so, a bit of a news announcement first: I'm making this a three shot instead of a two shot. That means, yes, the lemon doesn't happen this chapter. But, it's okay, because I am honestly very proud of this one. It sets up a lot of ground work, emotional and relationship wise, that brings life to Tooth and Jack's relationship. Also, a bit of drama because I'm a sucker for it.

Also, from the last chapter, the background of Tooth was **from the novel, not my own thoughts**. ** I do not own Rise of The Guardians and probably never will.**

**Warnings: language, sexual activity, a bit of gore.**

_**Please Review!**_ Hope you like it!

* * *

To say Jack Frost was pleased with his life would be the understatement of the century.

Jamie, now sixteen, finally had a girlfriend. The Guardians had had almost half a decade of uninterrupted peace, gaining hundreds of believers each, a fact that made Jack jittery just thinking about it. And he…was snuggled contently in the arms of Tooth, _his _girlfriend of five years.

He honestly couldn't remember a time before that fateful- yet awesome- Valentine's Day where he had felt so loved. Of course, he couldn't really remember much of anything at all with said Tooth Fairy's nails running over his scalp.

Eyes fluttering open, Jack nuzzled further into Tooth's chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her to draw her closer. "G'mornin'," he muttered, enjoy the heat Tooth gave off.

She giggled, ruffling his hair, "Good morning to you too, sleepy head. And happy Valentine's Day."

He smirked, rolling over quickly to pin Tooth to the bed, greatly enjoying her surprised face. "Thanks, but I do believe the more important part is: Happy Anniversary, Toothiana."

His favorite half coy, half loving smile spread across her face. "Oh, yes, of course…that too."

"Hey, I'm the guy here, isn't it _my _job to forget our anniversary, Madame Memory?"

Tooth rolled her eyes. "If you want to talk about _jobs_, Mr. Frost, we can certainly re-open debate on why neither of us can afford to skip work for an entire week just because its our Anniversary. Snow falls in February too, love. And teeth never stop falling."

"_Tooth_," he whined pathetically, "you take off a total of four days per year from work unless you're deathly ill. If not for me, you wouldn't even give yourself a break on your own damn _birthday _and yet you still complain that I'm forcing six extra days from you. Babe, I adore you, but if there's a way for us immortal Guardians to die, you'll eventually work yourself to it."

"I get down time when there are slow days!"

"True, and while the moon turns blue ever so often, ten days off a _year_ isn't going to kill you, nor harm your job, Toothiana."

The fairy sighed, giving up for the moment, pulling his head down to her shoulder again. While her workaholic attitude did reject Jack's demands, she had to admit, she enjoyed every moment he spent with her. Collecting teeth with him in the summer was a relief for her job- _because damn, is he getting good at that_- and refreshing for her. And each time he finished spreading frozen joy to the world a bit early, he'd crawl into her bed, insisting that she sleep at least a little bit to recharge her batteries.

Tooth was the mother figure of the Guardians when need be. She was a natural nurturer and caretaker. But, Jack always inventing new ways to take care of her made her heart melt.

"So," the frost spirit yawned adorably, nuzzling Tooth's neck, "I figured we could go see Jamie off before his date tonight and then spend the rest of the night in Paris. I've never spent much time walking the streets and I _know _you haven't gotten to see many places from a ground view, so…how about it?"

Tooth rolled him off of her, fluttering wings bringing her to her feet. Her smile was answer enough. "That sounds lovely, Jack, just let me change my…" She disappeared around the corner. He could hear her digging through her drawers in the other section of her room.

Jack tilted his head in confusion. "Change your…what? Feathers?"

The fairy let out a short, loud snort. "No, Jack, my clothes."

Ears perked, Jack hopped out of bed, peeking around the corner. "But, you don't wear any…oh…"

A cold blush spread across his cheeks, ending on his ears. Tooth stood with her back to him, untying a knot of green cloth hidden between her wings. A bit of unraveling and twisting on her part and a long green patterned bandana fell to the floor. _Tooth…Tooth has…boobs… _

Noticing her peeping Tom, Tooth grinned, blushing a bit, "Yes, Jack, I am a female mammal, I have breasts too. I just hide them very well."

Dizziness took over and the poor boy turned around quickly, trying to calm himself. Jack Frost, despite his teasing, flirting personality, was actually quite the proper man. Born in an age where courting was still a seldom used, but near-sacred tradition, he preferred to take things slow.

"_Women love men that show they are more interested in her than her assets, Jack, remember that." _He remember being taught to revere and respect women by his mother, weak emotionally from his father's absence and physically from the miscarriage of his potential second younger sibling. She couldn't take care of he and Pippa, so he became the man of the family, not putting anything- especially girls- before his precious sister.

_Even in death,_ he though sadistically, effectively killing the emotions churning in his gut.

"Why do you wear that, Tooth?"

"Hmm, well, aerodynamics for one, but also because my feathers aren't meant to cover them up, since their entire purpose would be ruined if a baby couldn't use them. And I'd rather not deal with Bunny and North with my breasts in plain view. That's also why I wear a pair of panties. Ya know, to cover up other essentials."

"Ah," it seemed logical. Breasts were for feeding babies, so that meant without that cloth her nipples would be….

Jack swallowed hard, quickly becoming aroused again. _Damn._

Tooth bounded around the corner, giving his a teasing peck on the lips, giggling at the awkward look on his face. "Come on, sweety, let's go see Jamie."

He smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

A burst of blissful laughter came from the Tooth Fairy as she and Jack landed near a lake in Lyon. Their date had been fantastic. Jamie had been a joy to see, as always. It stunned Tooth how _big _he had gotten in only five years. His relation with Jack had obviously rubbed off in all the right ways; the dignified, respectable air he had around his date had been so precious- and rare for their generation.

Then, of course, they had taken Paris by storm, literally. After running around, stealing bits of food from unsuspecting diners and bakeries, enjoying the lights, and dancing through the streets, Jack had decided to take her ice skating…on every fountain he could find. It had been mischievous- Tooth vaguely wondered if she had actually managed to make the naughty list this year- but it had been incredible and so _them_ that it was perfect.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so glad you convinced me to do this. I've had so much fun!"

Said spirit grinned, "T'was my pleasure, milady. I'll probably be thinking of a way to top this until next February, but ah well."

Radiant smile never leaving her face, Tooth launched herself into his arms, sighing at the relief being in those icy arms brought her. Jack rubbed her wings affectionately, noticing for the first time that being in constant close contact with Tooth had probably altered him. His hands were so used to the feel of her soft, downy feathers instead of direct skin. If he were being honest, he couldn't imagine being with a human anymore, because holding them wouldn't include the ridiculously warm, supple feathers or delicate, lovely wings.

He was more than okay with that.

Tooth gazed up at him, filled with so much affection for him, she swore she'd burst. Standing up on the tips of her toes, she leaned in for a kiss, Jack instantly catching her meaning and closing the distance. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something red in the distance, coming closer. The usual chill Jack gave her was fading until it felt almost…hot.

"Jack, move!" She gripped his jacket, swinging him off his feet and the floor as scorching fire tore through the small forest. A hooded figure stood at the opening of the woods, stumbling towards them drunkenly. It's hands were aflame, its body convulsing in mini seizures.

Grimacing, Tooth cursed their luck. North had called them together to discuss a slight bump on their road to five years of peace at New Year's. Nature spirits whose homes had been destroyed due to human development were becoming violent, attacking anyone, spirit or human they found. Normally, they were spring spirits, trees or plants, easily dispatched.

This was a summer spirit, tamers of flame, very powerful and unfortunately for them, very dangerous to winter spirits like Jack. Tooth looked down at the disoriented Jack, struggling to get up, let alone address the situation. If that fire so much as touched him…

She weighed her options quickly. Spirits with no mediums, like believers or homes, could be killed permanently. This spirit obviously had nothing to hold onto. There was no reasoning with it. Therefore, it'd have to be slain. Widening her wings menacingly, Tooth growled, "It wouldn't be the first time," referring to her parents' deaths.

"T-Tooth, what…?" Jack was slowly starting regain his bearings. Maybe if she could just position it in front of the lake, push it in…

Their time clock ran out. A blood curdling scream shook the forest as a ball of flame formed in the hellion's palms. Jack was still too out of it to get out of the way and if they did just run, the damned thing would just shoot again. This was it.

Releasing a war cry of her own, Toothiana shot through the air, wings sharpening to the texture of razors. Behind her, she could just make out Jack's terrified screams as the orb of flame was sent at her. Going into a short, quick spin, Tooth cut through the flames, still charging toward the wayward enemy.

The fire starter barely had time to cry out before Tooth rendered it in half, hitting the ground hard and tumbling several feet into a tree truck. The world went black for a few dizzying moments, sounds meshing together until her head pounded. Her vision returned almost like a slide show, the world represented in split second images rather than events.

The spirit collapsed in different pieces to the ground, burning away like paper in a fire place.

Darkness.

The ground below her body had feathers scattered along it, drenched in water from where the snow melted. She could smell rather than feel her feathers burning. Yuck.

Dark again.

A large pile of something- at this point she was already numb- landed on top of her. The sizzling sound of a snuffed out flame almost caught her attention, but she was so tired.

So…tired.

A voice called out to her. It sounded frenzied, scared. She barely made out her own name amongst the frail calls. _"I'm here," _she tried to reply, but nothing happened. Only the sound of agonized screams caught her ear.

She recognized a few words faintly, holding onto them as the world blacked out again. She would have wondered if she'd ever wake again, but she was too tired.

"Tooth! Toothiana! Stay with me! _Don't you dare die on me! _Oh, God, oh…oh God! Tooth?! _Tooth!"_

* * *

The first thing she noticed was that it smelled like peppermint. An odd smell considering that, the last she checked, it wasn't any time near Christmas. It made her nose twitch unpleasantly. _She hated peppermint._

Next, she realized she couldn't move. It wasn't so much paralysis as fatigue and being weighed down. Whatever was atop her was substantial in weight, but not _heavy._

Finally, as her eyelids fluttered open, the cold mass pressed against her left side registered. One arm was lying across her stomach, clutching her snuggly. Something- a head she guessed- rested on her chest, still as stone. There were a pair of legs tangled with her own. She would have smiled if her face wasn't so sore. _Jack._

Gazing down as much as her sore neck would allow, she spotted that familiar head of white hair. The memories of that night- their anniversary- came flooding back, forcing a relieved sigh from her. _He's okay, thank goodness._

Her strength returned after a few minutes of idly sitting there. The soreness faded to a dull throb and she realized that a good amount of time must have passed, considering she couldn't feel any burns. Tooth's first concern was work, but then she considered her friends and what they must have thought. Especially the boy clinging to her currently. She started working on an apology.

"Jack," her voice sounded _terrible_. "Jack."

The body pressed against hers trembled slightly, his entire form shuddering with a sigh, before he raised up on his elbows to regard her with dead eyes. It alarmed her. His eyes were usually so full of fun and mirth, sparkling with his center. To see dark circles around his beautiful eyes and the typical light blue darkened to near navy made her heart ache. He didn't look like an eternally seventeen year old boy now, he looked like a war veteran, tired from a life of pain.

It had been five years since she'd seen anything but joy and love in those eyes. How foolish she felt to have ruined that.

She noticed his chest was bare, which should have excited her, had she not noticed how much paler his skin seemed, an impossibility in her head at one point. He looked sick. He'd obviously not slept.

Jack didn't even try to smile at her, he just croaked, "Hey," sounding just as awful as she did.

Clearing her throat, Tooth inquired gently, "How…long was I out for?"

His head shook a bit, "It's been a month. You could have woken earlier, but North suggested we keep you out of it until you were healed. So, yeah, a month."

Tooth grimaced, and groaned in reply, "Have the fairies gotten all the teeth?"

Such an innocent, very Tooth-like question. She saw no harm in it. But, instantly Jack's eyes hardened and the temperature plummeted. Her breath causes clouds to form in her own room and she swore she saw ice patterns forming on the walls.

"Jack-"

He was having none of it, apparently. Leaping to his feet, he called his staff to him and yanked on his jacket, which he had placed on a chair. She was half stunned, half confused to see him head straight for the door.

"Jack!" Tooth attempted to get out of bed, hissing as her sore limbs protested the movement. She had to catch him before he left though.

"_Don't."_

Tooth stopped, a shiver running through her. That voice, so dark and menacing, wasn't _her_ Jack's voice. She'd never heard that tone before. Not even against Pitch had he sounded so frightening.

Her eyes wandered to his form, rigid by the door. Her words had angered him, and Tooth had never protested giving him alone time to sort things out when he communicated the need. However, she also knew, deep in her heart, that if he so much as took one step out that door, something vital and fragile would break between them.

"Jack, come here, please. You know I don't understand why that upset you, so don't just leave it hanging there. Come back to bed and talk to me or I'll come over there. Your choice."

A deep growl erupted from him, sending an icy coating across the door and floor. Jack hated when anyone tried to restrain his options. His hand tightened on the door knob.

Feathers ruffling in anger, Tooth forced herself out of bed, flying the short distance between them and catching Jack's hand. It felt more like ice than flesh, but it didn't matter to her. She couldn't back down from this.

"Jack, please. Don't be unreasonable."

"_Me unreasonable?_

"Yes, you, unreasonable! You're angry, fine, but why not just sit and talk it-"

"_Enough_!" he shouted, silencing her. "Go to bed, Tooth Fairy. You shouldn't be up."

Tooth swallowed hard. He never called her that. It was always Tooth, Toothiana, or some pet name. Her title was impersonal. Tear welled in her eyes. _He's trying to cut connections._

"No, Jack, I won't. Not until we talk this out."

With another growl, Jack threw himself away from the door, pacing angrily, frost coating the room with each heavy step. He was letting off steam, though, which she was thankful for. Tired from the simple action of even getting up, Tooth leaned heavily against the door, watching him hiss and snarl at nothing.

She didn't expect him to confront her just yet, so when he called her from across the room she jumped.

"Yes?"

"Do you even know what your actions did to the Guardians, to your fairies, to _me?!"_

"I suppose I worried you all quite a bit."

"Quite a bit?! Tooth, you almost _died_. I…I thought," he broke off, dropping his staff carelessly and gripping his hair. Tooth remained silent.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Tooth!"

"I know."

"_On our anniversary!"_

Her breath hitched, "I know."

"Do you even understand how terrified I was?! No, of course not, because all you care about is your damn job."

Her eyes snapped open. "That's not true, Jack Frost, and you know it! I do know how scared you were, because when I saw that a _fire spirit_ of all things was attacking us- attacking you- I thought I was going to lose _you_."

Shaking his head, he snarled, "That doesn't make this any better! Losing you isn't worth-"

"You think so, Jack?!" Her pitch rose dramatically. She barely kept herself from screaming. "What if I'd let it hit you? Hmm? You're a frost spirit, Jack. You _would _have died! No question."

"And you're covered in feathers. Those are _flammable_, Tooth! I watched you go up in flames like a car wreck!"

She took a few steps towards him, shaking her head. "Jack, face it, I had the better chance of surviving that…and you know it."

Jack muttered something under his breath, refusing to make eye contact with her. Yes, he knew that she was fine now. He'd been the one watching over her the entire time. Yet, in his mind, all he could see was her flying toward that _thing_ and catching aflame. The snow of the tree she'd slammed into put her out, but the image of her burned and broken, eyes unseeing but open as he pulled from the ground still remained.

He looked at her. She was risking her well being again to argue with him. Jack attempted to calm himself.

"Fine. What's done is done. It just won't happen again."

Tooth looked up at him, smiling hopefully. "You seem rather sure of that."

Jack didn't miss a beat. "I am. You will never place yourself in danger for my sake again. I'll make sure of it."

The hope that he'd finally seen reason left her, replaced by indignant rage. "That's ridiculous! How can you tell me not to protect you?! You're my friend, and someone very important to me! You can't expect that."

"The hell, I can't, Tooth!"

"You _can't!_ You can't tell me to leave you to die next fight when if the roles were switched, you would have done exactly what I did! F-fine, if I can't protect you, you can't protect me. If that's your idea of a solution, that's how it'll be, Jack."

Jack's eyes darkened. He stalked towards her quickly, with purpose. For a moment, Tooth feared that crazed, feral look he had, but calmed herself in the same breath.

_This is Jack. He won't hurt me._

She wasn't wrong. Jack grabbed her by the arm, pulling her forward into his chest, wrapping those long cold arms around her and burying his face in her neck. She noticed for the first time that he was trembling. Poor thing. Tooth embraced the shaking boy, rubbing his back reassuringly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never meant to scare you. But, everything's alright now. And…from now on, I'll be more careful. I promise. Okay?"

He nodded into her shoulder, a sigh heaving from him. "I don't know what I would have done, Tooth…if you had…," another sigh, a sniffle, "God, I don't want to even think about it."

She slipped a hand into his hair, scratching his scalp to comfort him. They stood in that desperate embrace for a few moments, enjoying the closeness neither had been guaranteed ever again that night in February. Tooth sensed that Jack had something on his mind, but also knew that he had had only himself to talk to for centuries before they'd met. He wasn't used to communicating with others…but he was learning.

"Tooth."

She smiled at her correct guess, pulling back to gaze into his watery eyes. "Hmm?"

"I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat. Those words- I love you- had for so long been the only words she thought she'd never hear…and the only words she needed. Warmth lit up her eyes, a happiness radiating from her that few felt in their life time. A wide smile slowly crept onto her lips. Her feathers ruffled joyfully. That expression was all the answer Jack required, but her words, softly spoken, still made his heart pound.

"I love you. So much, I…Jack, I love you!"

Jack laughed, elated, grinning so widely it hurt. He vaguely noted how quickly they had shifted from fighting to loving, but he rather liked the new direction they'd taken. She loved him. She, Toothiana, loved him.

_And isn't that all I've wanted? Someone to love me?_

Unable to contain her glee- or tears- any longer, Tooth tackled the spirit to the ground, tumbling onto the floor in a heap, resting comfortably on his chest. Their shared laughter filled the room, ceasing immediately when they met each other's eyes. It was as if a glass wall between them had been shattered and they raced to cling to one another in its absence.

Tooth gasped, shivering, when Jack placed his lips passionately on hers. This kiss was more desperate than any of their others. Lips moved hungrily in synch. It felt more like trying to eat each other than anything. A strange heat lit in Jack's stomach, further arousing him. Every bit of distance between their bodies was suddenly sinful.

He needed more. More of her lips on his. More of her love. More of _her_.

His hands snaked to her hips, thrusting up into her with a groan. _Yes. _Sweet, sweet pleasure lanced through his body, arching his back and heating his skin. Everything was warm, so warm, the heat seemingly originating from between Tooth's thighs.

When his mind finally returned to him for a moment, he found that he had rolled them over, pinning Toothiana to the floor, grinding against her snatch like a dog in heat. His lips were pressed so tight to hers, and his tongue was pillaging her mouth relentlessly.

_Shit._

Jack jerked away from her, panting. Tooth's frustrated cry made him tremble in need. They were always so innocent in their relations. Even tongue kisses before had seemed too lusty for them. But, now…

Now all Jack could think about was how much he wanted to bury himself in the _hot_ body of hers.

"T-Tooth, let's…um, we don't have to…"

Said fairy had begun crawling towards him, dropping herself down in his lap and plunging her tongue in his mouth for another steamy kiss. Her teeth caught his bottom lip between hers and pulled at it gently. His loud moan was so intense it drew a groan from Tooth as well.

She pulled away with a smacking sound, licking her lips feverishly. "Jack, I know you believe in proper courting, but we've been together for five years. That's forever in human ages."

"We…aren't human, though," he panted, eyes flicking back and forth between her dilated eyes- blown wide with lust- and puffy lips.

Her hands slipped into his hair, yanking on it a bit. Back arching, mouth gaping, his mind went blank and suddenly he didn't even care about his own argument. _More, please more, pull my hair again, touch me, anything. __**More**__._

"Jack, no offense and pardon my French, but after this past month, screw your courting ritual stuff. I want you, Jack Frost. _Now_."

Toothiana reached behind her back for a moment. Jack, panting now, realized dumbly what she was doing. The loosened green cloth fell to her lap, revealing her chest to his hungry eyes. Smiling, Tooth caressed his jaw, begging, "Please?"

He knew it was probably against every moral his mother had ever taught him. He almost was ashamed of his lack of self restraint. But, Tooth was grinding her hips against his again and the friction was _amazing _and…

And he was gone before her back hit the carpet.

**I really hope you liked it. As you can guess, smexy times next chappie. But, please review so I know how you liked this one. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't shoot me, please! I know its been a ridiculously long time, and I'm so sorry. I had a lot of personal issues going on during winter break and after that I had mid terms. Still, it's no excuse, especially considering the lemon isn't as long as I planned it to be. But, if it wasn't this it was nothing at all, so I bit the bullet and present you with the last chapter of Love and Other Drugs. And thanks so much for the constant reviews and PMs. It's really what made me keep writing even though I had lost passion for it. You guys rock and I hope you like it.**

**Obvious warning: lemony chapter is lemony.**

**I don't own ROTG.**

Tooth was roused from her peaceful sleep by a shiver, rippling through her entire being. Pleasant tendrils of chill lancing out along her body familiarly, yanking her from her dreams. The offending force surprisingly didn't bother her. Whereas she expected to groan, pull away from what she now recognized as arms running over her form, she couldn't bear to tear herself away. Soft fingertips traced the lining of her feathers. She could feel the sneaky digits stealing away her body warmth.

She liked it.

Her mind finally registered her surroundings. Her room was dark from the drawn curtains, a little safe haven away from the trials and tribulations of an eternity of work. The residual burns from her encounter with the fire spirit ached, but it was unimportant, easily overruled by the much more pleasant burn of the muscles in her naval.

A smile spread across her face. They really had done it. It seemed surreal, but she and Jack had actually made love. The feathers on her hips ruffled as she tested the muscles in her thighs. A small wince, a bit of pain in her core, but the remnants of their activities were purely joyful otherwise.

Jack, who must have noticed her consciousness by now, had been so fantastic. Use to the chivalrous ways of 300 years ago, he refused to be imposing, especially the first time together. His touches were calculated but also ridiculously passionate. Each kiss, each caress, each thrust into her was for _her benefit,_ not his.

That part had been frustrating, but she did fight back in her own ways. His expression when she had thrown her legs around his hips and buried his member deep within her had been almost funny…if she wasn't suddenly engulfed in a blend of unimaginable pleasure and sharp pain. She still felt proud of the hickeys left dotting his neck and collarbone when they'd finished.

And best of all was the way his face screwed up in euphoria when he climaxed, her name tearing from his lips as he filled her. She hadn't came—at least not during the actual act, he'd taken care of her beforehand—but that was all water under the bridge compared to the emotion fulfillment she'd felt.

However, there was one experience she didn't quite expect. She felt empty. Tooth had never considered herself missing anything physically, but now that Jack's gorgeous body was no longer linked with hers, something was off. Said empty opening was growing increasingly wet from Jack's wandering fingers and—damn, him—he knew it too.

"Good morning, Toothiana," his breath ghosted over her ear, caressing it much as his hands molded the flesh beneath them. He stroked her thighs, sliding up her hip and side to her breast which he gripped both lovingly and possessively.

"Morning," she squeaked in return, heat replacing the cold left behind by his touch. Jack rolled her gently, throwing a leg over her to hold her down, and gain access to her neck. Soft murmurs and moans threatened to leave her. The way his tongue and teeth ravished her neck was delicious, but left her defenseless.

"S-someone's excited this morning," she teased, running a hand up his hand and tugging at it a bit. His answering hiss made her grin. She loved making him lose it like this.

Her victory was short lived, as he rolled his hips against her abdomen, making her _very aware_ of how much he needed her. Tooth moaned desperately, the moisture now almost leaking from her snatch.

Jack's voice was deep and husky as he whispered, "Very excited." Those perfect blue eyes were cloudy and shaded by arousal. The pale blue of his lips had faded away as it tended to when they were intimate. His body naturally searched for heat, so she had discovered. By the climax of their joining, for a moment, she had sworn the eyes staring back at her were more brown than blue, but then he had buried himself in her neck and that was that.

Honestly, she liked the pink, peachy color his skin adopted while with her. His touches weren't as freezing, being only slightly cooler than her own skin. It wasn't a preference, just an appreciation for all sides of him. Which was being put to good use now as one of his hands had somehow lifted her from the bed to clutch at her behind.

That damned smirk of his lit up his face. "Damn, Tooth, you're burning up. Think I should take your temperature?"

"Unless that involves filling me up with something, no." Her eyes were blown wide with lust, her chest rising and falling much faster than before. Jack stared intently at the love of his life, getting an idea.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm a professional," he grinned. The mischievous spirit massaged where the feathers on her chest ceased and the pale skin of her breast started; enjoying the little magic trick her nipples did in hardening.

"There's no Ph.D for sex, Jack." She sounded more sure of that than she looked, half drooling, and face bright red.

He raised one eyebrow, eyes focusing onto her chest. Jack stuck one finger in his mouth, making a show of sucking on it and removing it with a 'pop'. That finger landed atop her nipple, its cool temperature summoning more blood there. He rubbed in a circle, slowly, maddeningly. Tooth's back arched and body trembled and moaned and groaned, earning another grin.

"That's not what you said last night, hun. Now do you wanna play doctor or what?"

"Oh, god, yes! Please!"

A chuckle. "That's my girl."

He placed a small kiss on the peak, as if bidding it goodbye for now. Then his hands traveled to her thighs, kneading appreciatively. Tooth's hand interrupted him, grasping his cheek. Their eyes met, one pair pleading, the other questioning.

"You haven't kissed me yet. I…want a kiss, Jack," Tooth admitted, embarrassed. Jack's eyes widened a bit, then he smiled, crawling back up her. He let his chest press down on hers, enjoying her gasp and barely withholding his own groan.

"Sorry, Tooth. It's just…there's so much of you that I have to work with now, I guess I just didn't know where to start."

She giggled. _There's my adorable little dweep of a boyfriend. _Her eyes slid shut in ecstasy as their lips finally met for the first time that morning. Kissing had been so common between them for five years now, but recently it seemed so much more meaningful with the addition of confessions of love into their relationship. They belonged to each other completely and each little contact of flesh on flesh exhibited that now.

The warmth flowing from her body to his, from their contact, from his own need for her and from that kiss made Jack's head spin. Last night, Tooth had woken to grief and argumentation. He knew he wasn't entirely thinking straight, but if giving the whole 'blow her mind' thing a second shot meant making up for his lack of trust in her—and dealing out a mountain of pleasure for both parties—he could forgive himself for waking her up too early.

Jack's thoughts were shattered as a warm hand wrapped around his member tightly. Tooth's wide grin gave away her pride at catching him off guard, and so long as that hand meant business, he was perfectly fine with inflating her ego.

"I thought you wanted to play doctor, Doctor Frost."

_Fucking tease._

Grinning, Jack forced her thighs apart, rubbing his erection along her warm, wet slit once, watching her back slowly bend in desperation, before sliding down to lower his face to her stomach. Small kisses dotted her belly, which caused her abdominal feathers to ruffle pleasantly. His hands cupped the back of Tooth's knees, slowly ascending to massage her inner thighs provocatively.

"J-Jack."

Feeling that he'd teased her enough, Jack blew cold air on Tooth's visibly aroused vagina. Her body writhed above him, tense from lack of stimulation. Toothiana felt as if her body would combust before Jack put his hands on her. She expected manual attentions, as that was the extent of her foreplay knowledge.

It wasn't however the extent of Jack's.

A moan bubbled out of her throat as a cool, wet object pressed directly against her clit. She had to look down at him to make sure she wasn't dreaming. _Is that…is he…his…his tongue…oh my…_

"Oh, Jack, please don't stop! There! Ah!"

Hiding his grin in the sopping recesses of her core, Jack increased the pressure of his licks. While he had preached chivalry from the beginning of their relationship, that hadn't stopped him from thinking about every naughty deed under the sun. This particular idea had come to him while watching a pair of teens through an open window some hundred years ago. Jack wasn't proud of his 'peeping Tom phase', but it did give him more ideas than any subscription to Cosmo.

It seemed to be paying off too.

His lovely Toothiana was losing it above him, hips thrashing and crying out beautifully with each small flick of his tongue. Tongue not quite doing the job to his exact standard, Jack buried his face further in her, lips wrapping around that sensitive nub and sucking as hard as he could. The flavor was…exotic. Being a rather exotic woman herself, the frost spirit found the taste fitting rather than disgusting.

Tooth was lost. The edge of ecstasy was rushing at her faster and faster and she was reduced so easily to a moaning blob. Jack was sucking and licking at her clit like a jolly rancher and by the time those fingers of his joined the party, she exploded.

Numb and boneless, Tooth attempted to catch her breath, eyes snapping open when a grinning mouth laid hot, wet kisses to her neck. Jack's eyes were playful as always, but mixed in was that flood of love she had grown so used to seeing. Returning his jesting smirk, the fairy pulled a fast one, flipping them over and pinning her lover to the bed.

"Your diagnosis, Doctor?"

Frazzled from the switch, and body growing hotter as he panted in anticipation, Jack barely managed a reply. "Nothing yet. I'll have to try something else."

"Well, I think I know the cure to my illness, Mr. Frost."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I'm missing a piece."

Jack frowned, eyebrow rising. "A piece of wh- ohmigod, Tooth you…ah!"

Gasping in relief herself, Tooth arched her back, moaning deeply. She remembered being quite surprised that something as large as Jack's member could fit inside of her at all. But, now, that emptiness she'd felt all morning disappeared, replaced by burning fullness. Her internal muscles clenched and unclenched, forcing hisses and groans from Jack.

"There," she started breathlessly, making a show of rubbing her own breasts and smiling down at the winter spirit. "That's much better, don't you agree?" She rolled her hips once, slowly for good measure.

"Uh-huh," he muttered eloquently, hands gripping her hips desperately. He attempted to thrust up into her, get a rhythm going, but Tooth beat her wings at high speeds to counteract his attempts. She managed to keep the pace jarring, slow one moment, fast the next. Jack's pupils dilated, his body erupting in shivers at the lack of control. "_Tooth_, for God's sake, _please._"

The futility of his attempts to regain supremacy did odd things to Toothiana's insides. It was as if her arousal were being fed by the sheer power she had over him. Without much stimulation at all, she felt that heated coiling in her begin to tighten. She placed her fingers against Jack's mouth, moaning aloud as he instantly sucked them inside, lathering them greedily. His answering groan caught her abdomen on fire.

Moving those fingers to rest on her clit, she rocked more steadily onto Jack, taking him deep inside, squeezing tightly and then coming back up. Her eyes were trained on his at all times and she found that the eye contact made each sensation stronger as she could not only feel it on her end, but see his reaction as well. Jacks hands dutifully worshiped her form as she danced above him. Between her own fingers teasing her clit, the friction of Jack's penis sliding snuggly within her walls and the way he pinched and tugged her nipples, Tooth was close.

"Jack…I…"

Without having to say more, Jack nodded, hands guiding her hips to rise a bit, tapping her rear gently as if to say, "Stay." Tooth braced herself with her hands on either side of his face; feeling rather than seeing Jack rearrange his legs so his feet were flat against the bed. Using his new leverage, he thrust up into her, the angle of his entry allowing him to brush the spot deep within her he had discovered last night.

Tooth's breathy "Oh!" signaled that his target had been locked onto. Laying his lips against her gently, he whispered three words that sparked another chain reaction of shivers in Tooth's form before his hips took off, slamming into her repeated fast and deep. The rough thrusts jerked her entire body, breasts swaying in the merciless beating of his body into hers. Each time he bottomed out inside of her a cry tore from her throat, a melody so hot that Jack didn't try in the least to quiet her screams. The couple drew closer and closer to their climax, hissing and moaning and shaking with need. When Jack's arms slammed Tooth down onto him one last time, two blissful screams filled the room.

Drained, both literally and figuratively, Jack sagged down to the bed, chest heaving and mouth gapping. Tooth, although not much more composed, managed to lift herself off of her boyfriend, choosing to snuggle into his side instead of squish him. For a while, only pants escaped them, but eventually Tooth mustered the strength to meet his gaze.

"I love you too, Doctor Jack. But, I must warn you: I think I might get addicted to that medicine you gave me."

"So I'm a drug now?"

"Yup. Your eyes, your smile, your body, your love...as well as about a hundred other highly addictive drugs."

His breathless laugh was the only answer she needed.

**Awww. Well, guys, its over. Lemme know how you liked it. That means review lovelies.**


End file.
